


Wolfish smile

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Neal.  Sometimes, Peter thinks Neal is the predator and Peter is the prey (Peter kind of likes it).  For Ash for the prompt "Red Riding Hood."  Originally published on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfish smile

Peter willed himself to snap out of it. 

Neal was lying there, eyes closed, but when he heard Peter approach, his eyes fluttered open, round and wide and impossibly large. He smiled, and his teeth gleamed sharp and white. He even licked his lips, his tongue swiping over the plump pinkness of his lower lip, as if he were famished, as if he were just waiting to devour.

Beneath the attraction, beneath the lust, Peter felt a wave of something wary, something like fear. And he felt just an ounce, a tiny sliver of primal aggression directed back at the man who was using his wiles to cross over into Peter's territory, almost like what Peter felt toward bigger dogs who tried to bully Satchmo.

Peter willed himself to stop this train of thought. Peter wasn't this man, this small man who acts likes being irresistable is some crime. Like those men who see a gorgeous woman and think their lust is some disgusting, vile thing that _she_ does to them. 

And Peter was the one who was sleeping with a man in his custody. To say nothing of the fact that, despite his resilience, it was Neal who was more fragile, after Kate anyway. And, to be completely honest, Peter had to admit to himself that of the two men, Neal had fallen for Peter harder and sooner than Peter was fallling for Neal. They didn't talk about it, but they both knew it; Neal's heart was on the line in a way that Peter's wasn't. Yet.

And so it was wrong and silly and utterly irrational for Peter to feel threatened by the fact that the sight of Neal smiling at him, plans in his eyes, makes him feel like he has no choice in the matter. Like he never has.

Peter reminded himself that a good man would never take out his fears on his lover. His completely illogical fears.

He tried to say something sweet.

"Your mouth is gorgeous," he said, brushing a knuckle, lightly as a feather, across Neal's lips.

Neal bit gently on Peter's finger and then smiled. "The better to taste you with."


End file.
